


Someone who's there, someone who cares

by delinquentsfromsky (rebelsfromstars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Family, Fluff, Friendship, but the others are there too, i think that i can't write anything that isn't fluff, mostly obi-wan's and anakin's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/delinquentsfromsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Qui-Gon introtuced them and the boy said his words of recognition and admiration in hearing that Obi-Wan is a Jedi too, he coudn't stop the grin lighting up his face. He felt that strange feeling again. He was curious about the boy and that weird connection that he felt towards him coming straightly from the Force itself. </p><p>He had a feeling that he will find out soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone who's there, someone who cares

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea while I was rewatching Phantom Menace.  
> It's basically Obi-Wan's thoughts in that movie mostly about Anakin, but not only. There are also a few little scenes that I made up and just had to write them down. 
> 
> Also the title of work is from the lyrics of the song "Personal Jesus" by Depeche Mode.
> 
> Sorry if I made any mistakes and I hope you will like it !

He indeed had a bad feeling about this. Maybe it wasn't even a bad feeling, but it was strange, twirling and shifting in Force, changing every second. It felt like something big and inevitable was about to happen. It felt like Force was pushing them towards it, but with a bit of uncertanity. He pushed those feelings deep down into his mind as his Master said and tried to focus on current events.

***

20 000 midichlorians. He coudn't believe that analysis. Something about that boy seem to be different, transcendental even. He felt like something was pushing him forward to the mystery of it.

***

When Qui-Gon introtuced them and the boy said his words of recognition and admiration in hearing that Obi-Wan is a Jedi too, he coudn't stop the grin lighting up his face. He felt that strange feeling again. He was curious about the boy and that weird connection that he felt towards him coming straightly from the Force itself.

He had a feeling that he will find out soon.

***

He was heading to his sleeping quarters on the ship when he saw Anakin curled up in red blanket with his little back to the wall. He came closer. He didn't know how to act with children (He really didn't like them much or any other people to be honest. That's why Qui-Gon was still picking up _pathetic lifeforms_. He wanted Obi-Wan to be more compassionate. And Obi-Wan tried, but he never was good in this, that's what he thought at least), but he coudn't leave the boy like that he had to be very uncomfortable in that position. He also felt weird affection towards the boy, like he had to protect him. Anakin shifted while Obi-Wan was wondering what to do with him. Anakin opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Obi-Wan.

\- Did something happened ? - he asked unconciously.

\- No. I just thought you must be uncomfortable...Come on let's find you somewhere to sleep.- he said holding out his hand to the boy. Anakin smiled gratefully and took Obi-Wan's hand. After a short seeking Obi-Wan found for the boy a little unhabiteted quarter with small bed which would perfectly fit him.

\- You would be okay here ? - He asked. Anakin nodded with small smile on his face. Obi-Wan helped him to get to the bed as it was seated highly and without any ladder to climb on. He seetled boy and tuck him in the blanket so he woudn't be too cold.

\- Good Night Anakin. - he said.

\- Good Night Obi-Wan. - answered the boy. When Obi-Wan was in the door Anakin speaked up :

\- Obi-Wan ?

\- Yes? - asked Obi-Wan suprised.

\- Will I...will I be okay?- asked little boy. He had fear spread across his face. Obi-Wan first thought was that obviosly not. He was going to strange for him planet with an uncertain future and Jedi Council probably won't accept him as a padawan. But he heard the words of his Master echoing in his mind „You must be more compassionate. To help others you must feel that you really want it, you must put yourself in their places”. So Obi-Wan (although he wasn't good at it at all) tried to comfort the boy.

\- Yes. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing bad can happen.- it was a lie and they both knew it, even Anakin understood that. But Obi-Wan's reassuring smile calmed him down.

\- Thank you. - he said returning the smile and turning to the wall to finally get some sleep.

\- Your welcome.- said Obi-Wan and closed doors behind him.

***

He was jealous. He felt like he had been traded for a boy. That was why he said Qui-Gon that the boy is dangerous ( he didn't blieve that, Force it's just a boy). He coudn't stop the feeling that he was replaced. He felt betrayed by his Master. He knew that it was childish. But he felt like the elder child that was forgotten beacuse of the new child in the family. He soon apolgized his Master. He should apologize to the boy too, but he wasn't sure if he heard what he said. So he stayed silent hoping that he hadn't.

***

When he saw the Sith piercing his lightsaber through Qui-Gon's chest, his whole body and mind was in despair and rage.

He saw only red from that moment.

Qui-Gon's red blood sinking through his wound, too fast to stop it, he won't be abe to take him to medical bay. The Sith's red lightsaber and his red face. Red, blurry vision that Obi-Wan had, blinded with rage. Red blood of the Sith when he cut him in half. His hands red from his Master's blood as he held him, clinging to his robes, like a little child.

But then he loked into eyes of his Master and he saw blue. That color that saved him so many times. The wise blue eyes that held him from doing stupid things, that lighted up with joy when they were looking at his apprentice making progress in training, coming up with some idea, interacting with someone or just making a joke. And now there was only a plea in them. Of course he will. He knew that something will pull him closer to this boy.

He just didn't expect that thing to be so cruel.

He was dissapointed that his Master didn't say anything personal to him. Just the duty - _Train him_. But this is what Jedi should do. It broke his heart, but he coudn't do anything about it. But when Qui-Gon touched his cheek his heart broke again and this time it was worse. That gesture was personal as he wanted. Qui-Gon didn't have time for any words, just for that small gesture. It had to be enough for Obi-Wan to acknowledge that his Master cared about him, that he loved him. And that was it. All he could do.

Obi-Wan saw only black as he was crying helding his Master's dead body.

***

Instinctlively he felt protectivness towards the boy. He didn't exactly knew what to do. He tried to act like Qui-Gon, putting his hands on Anakin's shoulders to comfort him. He tried to say something, but he was to overhelmed by sadness and grief. He didn't know how to comfort him when he needed comfort himself.

And then one of the pilots said what Anakin did. That without him they all would be doomed beause he destroyed the reactor of the Federation's ship. Obi-Wan was proud and terrified at once. He took Anakin to the side and kneeled beside him so he could look into his eyes.

\- Is it true ? - he asked.

\- Well, yes. I just coudn't stand staying when you all were fighting. I wanted to help.- Anakin looked scared like he was expecting Obi-Wan to yell at him. Obi-Wan sighted, but also coudn't stop himself from smiling.

\- Anakin what you did was very brave, but also very dangerous. I know that you wanted to help, but what if you would get killed ?

\- Nah, it woudn't happen. Artoo was watching over me. - Obi-Wan shook his head with a small smile. Anakin didn't quite saw it.

\- Are you mad ? You're gonna punish me aren't you ? - Obi-Wan looked at him with a serious look on his face and instinctively took boy's hand into his own and squeezed it lightly.

\- Why do you think so ?

\- You said that I was dangerous... - Obi-Wan sighted. So he heard.

\- I'm sorry Anakin. I didn't mean it and when I was saying those words...I was jealous. I know how it sounds, but I was jealous that you will replace me by Qui-Gon side and I didn't wanted to lose him...

 _"But I did anyway_  " he thought.

\- I won't punish you. That would be stupid of me. Anakin you saved a lot of lives today. And I should be mad that you risked your life too... but I'm mostly proud of you. You did a great job. - Anakin's face lighted up.

\- Really ? - asked the boy.

\- Yes, really. - assured him Obi-Wan with a smirk. He saw with the corner of his eye that Master Yoda passed him. He knew that he will have to fight for Anakin to become his apprentice. But he was determined to do it. He has to for Qui-Gon. He has to for Anakin who deserves to be trained. So he excused himself, followed Yoda and asked him for the conversation. Yoda agreed, and it was the most difficult negotation that he ever had to fight. But his arguments were convicing, besides he knew how to manipulate the words, so he could get what he wanted. (Qui-Gon always was telling him that he will make a great negotiator some day.) He basically was using the same arguments as Qui-Gon, but they were strenghtened with his use of words and the power of his voice. He also tried to use every logical argument without engaging the emotional ones. In the end it wasn't enough. So he said with all the respect that he could force into his voice that it was Qui-Gons last will and that he will train Anakin no matter what Council will say and even if they won't agree with him. ( He would do it. Now he saw the potenial in the boy. Force, he even felt being pushed towards him as far back as at the begging of their mission. He just wanted to help him. Qui-Gon at last managed to teach him compassion). Yoda looked like he was defetead, but not conviced at all.

\- Train the young Skywalker you will. - he said and Obi-Wan sighted with relieve. Yoda left the room and Obi-Wan soon followed him.

***

He coudn't stand looking at Qui-Gon's burning corpses. Tears started forming in his eyes and he had to look away. He glanced at Anakin. He could tell that he also was full of sorrow. Obi-Wan suspected that the boy will be dissapointed when he will hear that it will be Obi-Wan who will train him. The boy adored Qui-Gon. ( Oh, so did he.) Anakin looked at him too, with grievous expression.

-What will happen to me now ? - he asked. Obi-Wan was certain that he heard fear in Anakin's voice. He tried to smile reassuringly through the tears that he was fighting.

\- The Council gave me the permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise. - he said. Anakin returned the smile, but it was weak. He was afraid and mourning.

Just like him.

After the funeral Obi-Wan didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to cry, he wanted to kill everyone who made him feel this pain, he wanted revenge. And he knew that he shoudn't. But it was just impossible to not feel those emotions. He had to be strong and let them go.

But he didn't know how to do it.

He decided to focus on his current task. On Anakin. He started to looking for him, but he coudn't find him. He wandered around corridors looking for his Padawan. (He didn't use to that yet. Force, he was a padawan himself merely a day ago).

How things can change so quickly. Unbelievable.

Obi-Wan passed another corridor when he saw a glimpse of Queen's extraodrinary dress in the unique colors and blonde hair. He hidden behind the wall and hoped that they didn't see him. Then he heard Anakin's voice:

\- It's a shame that I can't stay with you. Or that you can't come with me.

\- I know Ani. But don't worry we will see eachother again.

\- I'm gonna miss you.

\- Me too Ani.

\- You are the only person that really talks to me and understands me now that Qui-Gon is gone.

\- And what about Obi-Wan ?

\- I...I don't know. Now, maybe. He... I don't think that he likes me.

\- Oh, Ani don't say things like that. Who woudn't like you ? - she said and Obi-Wan could hear in her voice sparks of smile. He really felt ashamed right now. He didn't want the boy to think like that...,but he never was good with people that needed help, especially with children. That's what Qui-Gon tried to teach him and he failed him.

He failed himself.

He failed Anakin.

After a moment he realized that the silence had fallen for a few moments now, since he drown into his own thoughts. He carefully walked into the corridor where Padme and Anakin were, hoping that it looked like he just walked in and wasn't eavesdropping all that time. He glanced at Padme and dropped his head in the gesture of respect for the queen. She smiled at him softly. She really had a beautiful smile, that kind that was lightening up the darkest places in the soul of a man, woman or child that she gifted them with. He looked at them and saw that Anakin fell asleep on Padme's lap. He came closer and sat beside them on small stone bench build-in the wall.

\- I was looking for him. - he whispered. Padme looked at him with sadness creeping up on her face.

\- I'm sorry for your loss. No one deserve to experience the death of someone who they care about. - she said. Obi-Wan wasn't even suprised that she knew that he cared about Qui-Gon, though they hadn't been showing affection towards eachother. To be honest he wasn't with him always on good terms. But he was like a father to him.

He loved him.

Obi-Wan coudn't say anything, beacause he knew that his voice would betray him this time and if he tried to say something, he would burst into tears. He just nodded, looking at her. She seemed to understand him or at least try to.

\- You're going to train him, aren't you ? - she asked. Obi-Wan nodded again.

\- That's good. Maybe I shoudn't been saying this, but you are a much better match for him than Qui-Gon. I have a feeling that they woudn't have worked out together. Your Master was too much alike Anakin.- Obi-Wan smiled at this confession. He spotted that too.

\- I'm sorry if that sounded rude...- she continued, but Obi-Wan interputted her.

\- It's okay. You are right. I also noticed it. - he explained. She smiled at him and he responded with the same gesture.

\- He is a good boy. But he needs guidance. I believe that he is sometimes a little...unsteady.

\- Yeah, I know. I can sense it in the Force around him.

\- Can you promise me something ? - she asked him. He was suprised, but nodded.

\- He is special. I don't have to be Force-sensitive to know it. But he is just a boy. He's lonely and lost. Will you take good care of him ? - she asked as she was running her fingers through Anakin's hair with fondness, looking straight into Obi-Wan's eyes.

\- This is exactly what I am intending to do. - He anwsered. She smiled and he coudn't just not to do the same again. Her aura was contagious.

After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan speaked up:

\- I think I'm gonna take him to bed. He must rest. It was a few exhausting days for him.

\- Not only for him. You should rest too. - she advised. He smirked almost not realizing it. Force, that woman really had an incredible effect on people. He carefully took Anakin's small body into his arms from her lap. He was about to walk away when she stopped him with a touch of her hand on his shoulder.

\- Remember to talk to him, okay ? And you know you can always contact me if you had any problems. Yours or with Anakin. We can be friends.- she not only wanted to be sure that Anakin will be in good hands. It wasn't just a silent convenant to protect the boy. She really wanted to have friend in Obi-Wan. And Obi-Wan realized that he wanted that too.

\- Of course, I will. The same goes for you m'lady. - he said maybe with a little too much flippancy. She grinned at him.

\- Call me Padme.

\- Very good then. You can call me Obi-Wan. - they smiled at eachother.

\- Then, goodnight Obi-Wan.

\- Goodnight Padme. - and with that they headed their own ways. Obi-Wan looked for a little while, for some place when they could sleep. Finally when he started to really feel the weight of Anakin's body he found some small room where noone was sleeping. Obi-Wan layed Anakin on the bed an tucked him in. He set himself on the big couch near the window. He knew that sleep won't come easily and if it does his dreams won't be pleasent. But as Padme said, he had to rest.

So he will try.

***

He woke up with the scream imprisoned in his throat. He was glad that he didn't let it out. He could wake Anakin. He straighten up and looked at the bed where Anakin was still sleeping. He changed position during sleep, but he looked a little more peaceful than he did earlier. Obi-Wan knew that he had a few more hours until the celebraions over the Victory on Naboo will begin. He considered going back to sleep, but decided that he won't fall asleep when it's all light and bright outside the window.

He decided to medidate, but for the first time in his life, it didn't help him. He coudn't concentrate so he left it.

He wondered what he could do. He paced the room and instictively was pulled towards the shelfs with datapads all over them. He picked up a random datapad, sat at the couch and started reading. He found out that it was some kind of a story. He quickly was wrapped up into the plot of it. He really loved reading, but usually he didn't have time for it. He also had to sneaked datapads to the Temple ( possesions are forbidden after all). He had a small collection of his favourite stories hidden in his quarters. He just coudn't resist a good art. Obi-Wan liked to be dragged into another world and just for a little while do not think about the outside world.

And right now he really needed a distraction.

He also could use a cup of tea. When he was standing up to get to the kitchen, Anakin shifted in the bed. Slowly, the boy was waking up. Obi-Wan came closer to him. Anakin glanced at him still sleepy.

\- Where's Padme ? When I felt asleep, she still was with me. - he said, eyes searching for his friend. Obi-Wan sat at the edge of his bed.

\- We decided to take you to bed, you were very tired. - he answered.

\- Will I see her one more time, before we go ? - asked boy, fear hearable in his voice again. Obi-Wan had to stop himself from sighing. He really will have a lot of work and training with him. He should tell him that he won't. But he coudn't bring himself to refuse boy the last meeting with his friend.

\- Yes, you will. We will head to Coruscant at evening, so we have some time.- he explained and smiled reassuringly at Anakin. He responded with the same. After the moment Obi-Wan remembered that he wanted to get a tea for himself.

\- You want some tea ? I was heading to kitchen. - Anakin nodded.

\- Can I come with you ?- he asked after a while. This time it was Obi-Wan who nodded.

They searched for the kitchen for a while. When they finally found it, it was crowded with chefs and other workers. Anakin instictively came closer to Obi-Wan, tugging at his robe. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin shoulder, so the boy woudn't feel so lost and guided him to one of the shelfes. He started to search for some mugs when Anakin speaked up:

-Can I sit there ? - He asked, pointing at the worktop. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but he understood that childish needs. He remembered when he was acting the same way. It wasn't _that_ long time ago.

So he picked up Anakin and sat him at the blate. Anakin grinned at him and Obi-Wan coudn't resist a smile of his own. The boy started to looking around the shelfes.

\- What's that ? - he asked Obi-Wan, pointing at some box. Obi-Wan took the box in hands and opened it.

\- It's chocolate.

\- Can I have it instead of tea ? - asked Anakin.

\- Yeah, sure. - answered Obi-Wan. ( He really would let him for anything. Maybe he shoudn't, but right now Obi-Wan coudn't bring himself to care).

After a moment they were heading back to their room, Obi-Wan with hot chocolate and tea in his hands and Anakin with his mouth full of cookies that he had found.

\- Shoudn't you eat breakfast first ? - asked Obi-Wan with a small smile dancing on his lips.

\- You didn't eat breakfast either. - remarked Anakin. Obi-Wan laughed quietly.

\- Yeah you right. I think that today we can eat cookies instead of breakfast. But just for today - said Obi-Wan. Anakin smiled and handed him one of the cookies.Obi-Wan coudn't take it in a regular way as he was holding two hot mugs, so he gravitated it to his mouth. Anakin gasped in suprise. Obi-Wan just then remebered that he shoudn't use Force like that now, when Anakin was his apprentice. He had to control himself.

\- I thought that Jedi can't use Force like that. - said Anakin. Obi-Wan gulped down the cookie and thought for a moment of the answer.

\- Well, we shoudn't. But my hands are occupied so I had to help myself. It was an extreme situation. - explained Obi-Wan. Anakn still was smiling.

And when they sat at the couch eating cookies, Obi-Wan with datapad and his tea, he thought that it can't be that bad. Maybe the way they were forced into eachother presence was cruel. But it doesn't mean that they future together also will be like that. So Obi-Wan tried to see through his grief and sorrow. He looked up at Anakin from his datapad and he started to feel hope.

Hope in the better tomorrow.


End file.
